


Lean on

by honeycrown96



Category: SKAM (TV), Skam - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Friendship, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Sad, Sadstuck, Sana rocks, Supportive friend, Talking, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycrown96/pseuds/honeycrown96
Summary: This is set to the time right after when Isak received those messages from Vilde regarding his relationship with Even which she heard from Emma , and how he reacts to the aftermath of it all





	

After Isak read that messages his mind went blank for a few seconds , he just wanted to disappear into a hole and stay there, he felt this inner pain that stung him so

deep, he wanted to scream, He wanted to cry, than Sana said “What’s the next question”, She took the sheet and finished off the last couple of questions, She knew 

 

what had just happened but she didn’t want to question him, she was totally cool if he was gay or not but she didn’t want him feeling some type of way, so she didn’t 

say anything when she saw the message.

 

When Isak got to his room he locked his door and took his pillow and screamed into it, He felt like his whole world was crashing down. He was tearing up than he started pacing in his room wondering what he has to do to make him feel better.

So He took his phone and dialed Emma’s number when she picked up 

Isak said “ Thank you very much for ruining my life”, 

“Thank you very much for making my life miserable”

“I hope you are happy now with what you’ve done”

Before she could reply he cut the line from his end, Emma called him back, he didn’t pick up than she left him a message.

Emma 1:30pm  
Am sorry, I didn’t mean to out you, I just said it out of Anger.

He read it but he didn’t reply than he fell asleep for like an hour before he heard a knock on his door which woke him up, He said “ Please go away” than the knock 

persisted so he got off his bed and opened the door to his surprise it was Sana , He said “ Did I forget something in class” She said “No, but can I come in”.

Sana told him “I talked to Vilde” He said "why “ because she has a loud mouth and she should learn not to stick her nose where it doesn’t belong” which left Isak 

wondering whether she was referring to the message than he said “ How?!” and Sana sat on his bed “I saw the text she sent you, you don’t have to explain to me but 

its none of her business who you date and what you do with them” than he said "I don't know what she was talking about" than She said " Listen it doesn't matter whether

you like boys or girls as long as your happy that's what what matters" than he nodded his head, he was glad there was someone else besides Jonas in his peers that 

he could be himself with, so she was about to leave than he hugged her and said " Thank you" She wasn't expecting the hug but she smiled because she was happy she

was able to make him feel better than she said "I didn't do anything" than he replied " You helped more than you think" than they broke off the hug than she said " Am 

glad I could help" She turned to leave and said "See you in class tomorrow".

He felt a lot better because it was as if a burden has been lifted off his back. He wasn't entirely ready to come out but he knew Sana and Jonas had his back when he was 

ready to come out and that gave him some level of inner peace.


End file.
